The present invention relates to a forceps system for the measurement of compression and traction forces, including the measurement of compression and traction forces exerted upon a fetal head during instrumental delivery.
Forceps are well known for grasping objects by applying pressure to the object to retain it within the forceps then applying force in the desired direction of movement of the object. For example, forceps are used to grasp crucibles of molten metal in order to remove them from a furnace and the like. Similarly, forceps are often used during difficult births to assist with the birthing process by grasping the head of the baby and applying a force in the birthing direction to assist with the delivery of the baby through the birthing canal.
Depending on the intended use of the forceps, the forceps blades are typically designed to correspond to the contours of the object to be grasped. For example, the forceps for use in assisting childbirth have blades which are contoured appropriately to receive a baby's head therebetween during use.
Conventional obstetrical forceps work by engaging the head of the baby whilst still inside the body of the mother. The forceps are then used to either turn the baby's head to a new position to allow natural childbirth to progress more easily, and/or to exert tractional or rotational force on the baby's head in order to pull the baby through the birth canal during delivery. The amount of traction or pressure applied to the skull of the baby during this delivery process is extremely important—sufficient traction or pressure needs to be applied to achieve the desired movement of the baby however, too much traction or pressure can result in injuries to the baby, including brain, scalp and/or facial injuries. The amount of force applied is subject to the clinical judgement of the medical expert operating the forceps and so there is no reliable way to ensure that excessive force is not applied and that the potential complications for the baby are avoided.
An alternative device which may be used to assist childbirth is the vacuum extractor. With vacuum extrusion there is means available to measure the operational forces used and exerted during the birthing process. These forces are then applied within ‘safe operating parameters’ as a way of preventing excessive force application to the head of the baby during childbirth. However, vacuum extrusion carries its own risks and complications, including but not limited to haematoma (a blood collection in the scalp). Although this type of injury is typically resolved without further problems, occasionally life threatening injuries such as subgaleal (subaponeurotic) hematoma, retinal haemorrhages or intracranial haemorrhage may occur.
There is therefore a need for a device which is simple for a medical expert to use, but which allows the accurate measurement of the forces applied by the medical expert to the baby's head during the birthing process in real time so that the medical expert can avoid inflicting injuries on the baby during the assisted delivery.